Snake in Stitches
by Korrihealer
Summary: You know you wanted Stein and Medusa to kiss. I did. So I wrote this. I'm not sure if I should continue so tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Stein stood pouring himself some of DWMA's punch. He had always hated gatherings like this. He just wanted to stay at his lab and do research. Social gatherings weren't his thing but this was the anniversary of Death's Academy. Being a teacher he had to attend. All staff did. That's why it didn't surprise him when he saw Medusa leaning against the wall dead ahead.

She seemed to be deep in thought. She didn't even notice Stein march right up to her. Stein smiled, he decided he was going to have a little fun. Stein had studied the human body all his life, so creating a false blush was not a hard task. Stein grabbed a two champagne glasses and downed one. Then Stein slouched a little and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Hello Doctor Medusa! Nice party right?" Stein said, slurring his words a tiny bit. He sucked down half of the champagne glass. Medusa jumped and blushed "Doctor Stein…You scared me! You must stop sneaking up on me". Stein laughed, and finished off his champagne glass. "I have to say, you look dazzling tonight." Stein slurred.

Medusa's soft eyes turned to slits for a second as she analyzed him. "Are you drunk?" she asked a little shocked. "What can I say? Parties aren't my...ummm…what would you call it….My place to be?" Stein said as he looked as he searched his champagne glass, as if it might be hiding some champagne from him. Medusa wasn't comfortable with this and Stein could tell.

"Well I have to go now" Medusa said smiling as she walked towards the exit. Stein chased after her, he had to find out what she had planned. As she neared the entrance Stein grabbed her around the shoulders. "Awwww Come on, why not have a dance before you leave?" Stein slurred as he pulled her to the dance floor. "A Dance?!" she hissed trying to pull away.

This wasn't Steins first dance and just as they hit the dance floor a song ended and the announcer stated that this song is for all those couples out there. "The tango" the announcer said. A few couples rushed to the dance floor as Stein posed Medusa. He put her arm on his shoulder and grabbed her hand, then wrapped his arm around her waist. She was blushing and looking at Steins Chest, as if trying to memorize how many stitches were in the fabric.

The song then began.

Surprisingly Medusa began to play along. Stein led forward while Medusa moved back in perfect timing. "Why don't you tell me what you have planned?" Stein whispered in Medusa's ear. The song began to pick up and the moves became more elaborate. Some couples walked off the floor because they didn't know how to do the tango well enough yet.

Medusa wrapped her leg around Steins waist as the dipped raising their arms above their heads. Medusa glared, "So you were faking being drunk? That's a pretty neat trick Stein." The way she said Steins name made him pause for a minute. She was smiling at him, and not in an entirely evil way. Stein lifted them up and they twirled to the beat and Stein whispered as they began to march forward, "Don't change the subject, what do you have planned?"

Medusa smiled "What every are you talking about?" she said, her voice dripped with sarcasm. As Stein's and Medusa's legs intertwined as the moved back and forth to the song. "I located your lab Medusa, I sent Sid to investigate your lab. You're a witch". Stein pauses to dip Medusa down, "You can stop your act". Medusa smiled as they waltzed down the center of the dance floor.

"All right" she said as she kicked back her leg and Stein twirled her. They began to march back. "I won't let you in on my plan though" Medusa smiled, "Unless you want to join me." The words struck Stein. Medusa wrapped her arms around Steins neck and he lifted her up into the air. He let her down and the song got intense.

As the moves got more complex the faster Steins heartbeat. "Admit Stein." Medusa teased as she wrapped her legs around his waist and he dipped her down, "You want me Stein".

Everyone in the room was watching Stein and Medusa dance. To Stein though he could only feel her eyes. They pierced through his soul, it felt like he couldn't hide from her.

Finally the song reached the Climax. Stein felt dizzy. It felt like they were flying as the tangoed. In midst of the dancing Stein could hear Medusa. "I always get what I want so there's no need to resist me. You know you want me." Stein tried pushing her voice out of his head but he couldn't. He needed to focus but he couldn't just stop in the middle of the dance to focus.

Then the end of the song came, and as Stein dipped her one last time, he leaned down a little too far. She leaned up a little bit and their lips were inches apart. Medusa was watching him, her eyes were slits and all of time had seemed to stop. Stein told himself to pull back, but he didn't want to. Her lips were so close. Stein began to realize how bad he wanted her, she was the puzzle he had been focusing on for weeks.

Stein dipped down and their lips touched. Stein kissed passionately and Medusa met his passion. It was magnetic. Stein was able to block out all the gasps that was coming from the crowd and focus without his Screw. Medusa's lips were soft and juicy against his dry thin lips, but they seemed to fit perfectly together, as if they were stitched into one.

Stein could see Medusa had her eye's closed and was blushing. She wasn't just kissing him to distract him, she truly did want him. Stein kissed her on the lips once more and lifted her up. The song had ended and many people were starting to swarm in to commend Stein and Medusa for their dancing abilities as the next song started.

Stein turned to smile at Medusa but she was gone. Panicked, Stein turned to window where Medusa sat. She was looking at him, her eyes sad. She said one thing, "Please pick me Stein." and then dove out the window.

As Stein stared he heard the doors slam open behind him. He turned to see Sid, bleeding and panting, say "Everybody Get out NOW!" Stein ran up to Sid while adjusting his screw. He was about to ask what was going on when a green light began to fill the room. Sid cursed and plunged his dagger into the ground. He shouts something but Stein can't exactly hear it, he could only see the figure on a broom outside of the window.

As Stein fell through the ground, his only thoughts were of her.


	2. Chapter 2

Stein was falling. Darkness surrounded him as he tumbled down the chute.

He could see Medusa everywhere. Her face surrounded him. Her hair, her eyes…her lips.

Stein shook his head. She was the enemy. Yet all he wanted to do was join her side. Stand by her.

Stein noticed a light source beneath him and prepared for impact. As the floor came rushing up to meet his feet he spread his legs and landed perfectly. Seven students came tumbling after him. Stein began twisting his screw and focused.

Death the kid focused on the wall sensing the witch soul's just outside. "I sense one, two…no eight witch souls! And the Demon sword too."

Stein stepped forward. "Listen carefully. Under the school sleeps a Kishin. Also the school Nurse Medusa is a witch. She plans to revive the Kishin using Black Blood." Maka looked at Stein in disbelief. "Medusa's a witch?" Stein nodded.

"And what about this Kishin under the school?" asked Soul. Stein began to explain the story of the Kishin. Death the Kid nodded in agreement. "It's true, my father told me". Everyone stood silently taking in what was happening.

Stein turned toward the basement. "We're the only ones who can stop the Kishin. Are you ready?" Stein turned to see everyone suited up and ready to fight. He smiled "Well then, let's go".

Just then a voice rang out. "Hey wait for me!" Spirit came running towards the group and stopped near Maka who looked at the ground. "Spirit? How'd you get out?" Stein asked smiling.

Spirit looked up and smiled at Maka. "Never doubt my ability to follow a woman. Daddy's here Maka!" Spirit said as he hugged Maka. Maka looked at the wall and mumbled, "You're not my Dad so Shuddup." Spirit looked heart broken.

Stein chuckled. "Spirit, you're with me. Come on." Spirit joined Stein as everyone began heading down to the Academy's basement. Everyone remained quiet as they shuffled down the stairs. Everyone preparing for a fight.

Soon they reached flat ground and walk through the corridors. As they moved along though they could feel a disturbance up ahead. Stein's heart fluttered as he recognized the soul. The soul he knew so little about yet he knew so well. Stein began turning his screw. "She's up ahead." Everyone nodded.

Just then Medusa came into view and Stein's heart began pumping. Stein could hear his pulse and feel his breath become short. Spirit looked over sensing something was off but Stein just kept walking until they were close enough to Medusa. Not close enough for Stein though.

Stein twisted his screw a few more times then made a plan. "There are most likely four obstacles to their plan. Medusa is the first, the Demon sword is second, and then two more will be heading to the Kishin. Here's our plan. I will take Medusa. You all will run past when you can. Then Black star you will take the demon sword on so Kid and Maka can pass. Kid and Maka you will work together to destroy the black blood. Understood?" Everyone nodded.

Medusa smiled. "A meeting in front of the enemy? I know what you have up your sleeve now." Stein chuckled, "Well, you are the school nurse after all". Medusa giggled. "Well then, let's begin.

Medusa stuck her arms out and began chanting 'nake snake cobra cobra ra, nake snake cobra co bra…' over and over. Stein turned to his student's real quick, "Don't worry about getting by at first, take your time, and the opportunity will present itself. One more thing…don't die." Everybody chuckled and turned back to Medusa. Stein reached out for Spirit who transformed to a scythe. "Prepare yourselves, here she comes!"

Medusa aimed her arms at them and shouted "Vector Arrow! Times three!" Arrows shot out from Medusa's body and targeted everyone. All of the student's rushed forward.

Kid shouted "Liz if you get scared just go to sleep!" as he rushed for an opening.

Black star yelled to Tsubaki, "We aren't going to be last! Tsubaki Enchanted Sword mode!" Tsubaki replied, "Right" as she switched into a sword.

Medusa smiled. "Impudent fools." She aimed her arrows towards Death the kid and Black star. Unfortunately this gave Kid enough space to fly by. As he landed and continued forward he shouted, "Black star and Maka I'm going on ahead! Good luck!" then he was gone.

The rest of Medusa's arrows aimed at Black star. He smiled as he tore through the arrows and broke through Medusa's barrier. Leaving just Maka running towards Medusa. Medusa aimed all arrows at Maka. Stein felt his stomach drop as he saw the arrows flying at her. "Make it" he muttered and he could feel Spirits soul tense.

Maka ran right towards the arrows and at the last moment ducked onto her knees and slid under. Maka smiled as she ran to catch up the Kid. Stein smiled too.

"You knew our plan, but still everyone got through." Medusa smiled. "True, but maybe I wanted them to get past, so I could be alone…with you." Stein could feel his cheeks flush, and this time it wasn't fake.

(During Fight scene remark similarity between Sherlock Holmes and Irene Adler)


End file.
